


Happy Birthday, My Love

by Mextil_7952



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Chelsea FC, F/F, Football | Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mextil_7952/pseuds/Mextil_7952
Summary: One-Shotit's Magda's Birthday.





	Happy Birthday, My Love

Magda woke up with a smile on her face. Today the season finally starts, and she couldn't be more excited about it. She still couldn't believe that she's the new Captain of Chelsea and that their first game will be played at Stamford Bridge.  
She took her phone from the nightstand and saw that she already had some birthday messages. She couldn't help to smile when she saw her girlfriend's name pop up.

Grattis på dagen min underbara tjej  
I have been taken down many times during games, but I never fall as hard as I did for you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. I'm so incredibly proud of what you achieved in the last couple of years. You turned 26 today, and you're the captain of Chelsea. I'm glad that I get to call you mine. Even though we're miles apart, you're always on my mind, and in my heart and for your next birthday, I hope to have you in my arms too.  
I miss you so much, my love, can't wait to see you again and celebrate your birthday.  
Magda had a small smile on her face when she felt tears rolling down her face. How did she get so happy to have Pernille in her life?  
Magda was still a little tired and decided to call Pernille instead of texting her back.  
Pernille answered the phone after the first ring. 

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Magda Happy Birthday to you!" sang Pernille. "Good morning, my love, did you sleep well?" added she happily.

"Aww thank you, baby, I love you. I slept good, but the bed is cold without you next to me," said Magda with her raspy morning voice. 

"I miss you too Magda I wish I could spend the day with you in London." Replied Pernille sad.

"I..I..I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you too." Whispered Magda with a broken voice.

Pernille's heart dropped, hearing her girlfriend so hurt.

"I feel horrible that I can't spend the day with you Baby and I'm sorry that I can't talk to you longer, but I have to go, I promised Frido I'll meet her in 5 min. I'll watch your game later. Love you. Bye. "Said Pernille, who suddenly was in a hurry.

"Love you too, Pi." said Magdalena confused about how the conversation has ended.

Magda went through the rest on the messages she got. She face-timed her parents and sister, who was visiting them.  
Magdalena was so happy that she had a game, so she didn't think about how lonely she was right now. 

She was in the locker room with the rest on the team, getting ready for the game. Magda was a little nervous, so she checked her Instagram and saw the post her girlfriend posted in her story. Magda had a massive smile on her face. 

"Aww Magda saw Pernille's Birthday post!" said Fran laughing what made Magda blush furiously. 

Her teammates commented the blush with a loud "Awwwww."

The game went well they only won 1:0 but Magda was happy with the performance of her team.  
They had a small celebration in the locker-room, with a huge cake. Magda was super thankful for her teammates, they made her feel less alone. They had a lot of fun, and Magda lost track of time. When she had a quiet moment Magda checked her phone and saw that Pernille posted a Picture of the game, it warmed Magda's heart knowing that her girlfriend always watched her games. 

Magda was quite exhausted when she left the locker room and went to her car. Luckily it didn't take her that long to get home.  
Magda unlooked the door and took her shoes and jacket off. She walked in the Kitchen. She saw that the table was set, beautifully with candles and flowers. 

"Do you like it?" asked a voice behind Magda, what made her jump. 

She turned around and looked directly in the beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend.

"Pernille? What are you doing here? "Whispered, Magda surprised. 

"Surprise!" said Pernille softly, with a massive smile on her face.

Magda closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Pernille, hugging her tight. 

"I'm so happy you're here, this makes today perfect." Mumbles Magda in Pernille's hair. 

Magda lifted her head from Pernille's shoulder and got lost in her eyes. Magdalena's eyes were shiny with tears.  
Pernille framed Magda's face with her hands, leaned in, and kissed her softly. Magda smiled in the kiss.

"I missed you so much." Whispered Pernille in the kiss. 

The kiss got more heated, but Pernille broke the kiss, Magda moaned in frustration.

"I would love to go on, but the food is getting cold." Said Pernille amused. 

Magda completely forgot about the food and that her girlfriend flew in to surprise her.  
They invited their hands and walked to the table. Pernille pulled the chair out for Magda and sat next to her.  
They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. 

After they finished their food, Pernille cleared the table and came back with a small white box in her hand.  
She sat it down in front of Magdalena. 

"Happy Birthday, my love," said Pernille and kissed Magda on the lips.

Magda opened the box. She immediately had tears in her eyes. Inside of the box was a golden necklace with the engraving älskar dig. 

"Pi it's beautiful thank you so much." Whispered Magda, kissed Pernille softly. "Could you help me, please?" asked Magda handing Pernille the necklace. 

Magda moved her hair to the left side. Pernille closed the closure of the neckless and started to kiss Magda's neck.  
Magda loved Pernille's lips on her skin. Pernille smiled in the kiss when she heard Magda moan.  
Magda turned around, pushed Pernille against the next wall and kissed Pernille.  
They somehow ended up cuddling in Magda's bed. 

Pernille's head was on Magda's bare chest, Magda had her arms around Pernille's perfect body.

"I love you so much Pernille, thank you for flying to London to spend the night with me." Whispered Magda and kissed Pernille's forehead.

"I would never miss your birthday and watch you play as the captain of Chelsea in Stamford Bridge." Answered Pernille softly.

"Wait! you were at the game?" Pernille nodded. "But what about the picture in your Instagram story?" 

Pernille smiled, "it's great to have a temporary roommate who loves you."

"Frido?" asked Magda. Pernille nodded again.

"I think I have to thank Frido tomorrow, but now I just want to spoil the most beautiful women in the world." Said Magda softly. 

Pernille smiled, "I'm already spoiled with having you by my side." Magda pulled Pernille closer to her.

"I would love to kiss you all night, but I'm exhausted," yawned Magda. 

Pernille lifted her head, kissed Magda softly and whispered in her ear: "Goodnight my love, sleep well."

They both fell asleep with a big smile on there face.

END


End file.
